


Get Out of My Head

by Almoba



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Dream Sex, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Internalized Homophobia, Language, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Merperson GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Real Life, Slow Burn, Smut, Video Format: Streaming, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almoba/pseuds/Almoba
Summary: Dream has a rather... interesting dream about George to say the least. In an attempt to hide his budding feelings from his best friend, he may end up pushing him away forever.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dream and georgenotfound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Get Out of My Head

**Author's Note:**

> **warning**  
> THIS FIC DOES CONTAIN SMUT AND THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES IT AS WELL.  
> If you don't like smut but are still interested in the story, you can skip the dream that Dream has towards the end of this chapter, as it is not overly important to the story.
> 
> I have never created such a lengthy fanfiction before and it's only the first chapter lol  
> I have also never written smut until now so please excuse any inaccuracies.  
> I hope y'all enjoy!  
> I'm going to try a make this longer than one chapter so bare with me :)

"George! Get out of my hole!" Dream whined as he tried to place blocks beneath him. He was trapped in a one by one hole with him, unable to place any blocks or mine anything without accidentally hitting George.

George giggled, "No I don't think I will, Dweam" His avatar crouched in front of him, looking up at him mockingly. Dream groaned loudly, doing it more for show than actual annoyance. "George I'm going to hit you if you don't move" he threatened, but he didn't sound threatening at all through the grin that was holding his face hostage.

George laughed and Dream could see the triumph on his face a few seconds later on his stream, "Dream if you hit me I'll just hit you back" he giggled. His avatar then hit him for effect. Dream knew that he had better weapons and armor and could easily kill George to make his escape, but he didn't want to ruin the look of happiness on his face, thinking that he'd bested him. Despite being able to escape easily, he allowed George a few more minutes to tease him. For content purposes, not to see the way his eyes crinkle with laughter and to hear his voice go adorably higher in pitch as it does every time he's enjoying himself.

Ignoring the fact that he just weirdly thought his best friend was adorable, Dream smirks and quietly places an ender pearl into his hotbar. As George continues to gloat, he quickly throws a pearl out of the top of the hole. The pearl lands next to it and Dream wheezes as he stares at George alone at the bottom of the hole. George goes silent and slowly returns Dream's stare from 10 blocks down. A quick glance at George's stream reveals the blank look on his face as he sits there speechless. This only makes Dream wheeze louder.

"Y-You look so-so defeated" he cackles, and is rewarded with an embarrassed and shy smile from his friend. He watched as he goes into his inventory and moves his ender pearls into his hotbar. "Haha very funny Dream" he deadpans. Dream can tell he's fighting off a smile. "I have ender pearls too" he finishes and throws one towards the entrance of the hole. Dream quickly blocks the pearl with cobblestone, satisfied when he hears George scream and fall back down to the bottom of the hole. Dream quickly glances at George's stream and watches the pure panic as he falls back down. Dream howls with laughter.

"Dream!" George yells, his former amusement overtaken by mock anger. "Let me out. I'm on three hearts and I don't have any food!" He whines, furiously spamming the left button on his mouse. Dream wheezes, his throat constricted with laughter. "No, I don't think I will, Gogy" he quotes his friends words from earlier, gasping for breath.  
"I'm gone for 5 minutes and you've trapped George in a hole." Sapnap rejoins the voice call after going afk to order some takeout. His character bounds over and breaks the block covering the hole, staring down at George with maniacal laughter that cannot be replicated by anyone but Sapnap. He throws flowers to George in mock sympathy, "Poor Gogy, 10 feet under at 25. He will be missed." He chuckled.

"Sapnap help me" he begs, "This jerk won't let me outtt." He continues to bounce up and down in desperation. "Hey, it was you who tried to trap me in a hole first." Dream adds quickly. George groans again but suddenly goes quiet. Dream watches as he switches to his water bucket and places it above his head, beginning to swim up. George starts laughing, thinking he's won. Dream let him swim close to the top before he placed a block on the water, effectively getting rid of the stream. George cries out in anger as he floats back down to the bottom of the hole. This time both Dream and Sapnap explode with laughter, Dream watching George's face get angry a few seconds later as he saw his perspective of the trick.

"Stop!" George yells, amusement and annoyance in his voice. Only being met with continuous laughter, he begins towering up with the blocks in his inventory. He stops immediately when Dream punches him with his fist. "Dream stop! I'm going to dieee." He cried as he quickly digs back down a few blocks and glares at him. Sapnap places lava above him and he shrieks. Dream watches as he desperately digs straight down to avoid the stream of lava above his head. He ends up digging into a cave, taking a heart of damage when he falls just a little too far.

Dream hears his initial panic at losing health, but it's soon replaced with a cheer of triumph. He watches as George's face lights up into a smile and he shrieks proudly. "Hah nice try guys, but you can't kill m-" He cuts himself off with a loud scream as a creeper explodes behind him, killing him.

That's the last straw, Dream goes into tea kettle mode, his eyes welling up with tears as he hacked his lungs out. He can see George rolling his eyes on stream as he laughs, embarrassed. Sapnap is laughing similarly, but he recovers quicker than him. George and Sapnap wait in amusement as Dream tries to pull himself together, apologizing over and over as he laughs himself raw.

As soon as he recovers, he digs down to the cave to collect George's stuff as he announces the end of his stream. Dream let's his character sit for a minute as he watches George read out some last minute donations and then finally wave goodbye to his stream. "Dream, Sapnap, say bye stream!" He says with a huge and stunning grin. A chorus of "byes" later, George ends his stream.

Dream feels oddly disconnected as George's face disappears from his screen. He's taken a liking to being able to see George react to his jabs and jokes. He relies on it actually. It helps him understand his friend better when his emotions are unreadable through voice only.

George yawns quietly, which makes Dream's stomach do something weird. He brushes it off. "Well I think I'm going to hop off" George sighs, his voice quieter now that he's not live anymore. Dream prefers him this way, although he still adores his streamer persona. "It's like 3 AM here" George yawns again and Dream smiles. "Get some sleep, doofus" he smirks. "Yeah, get some sleep doofus." Sapnap echos.

He hears George chuckle, "Don't call me a doofus." He can hear the smile in his voice. "Goodnight." he draws out the end of the word like a child, which is oddly cute. Dream and Sapnap reply with their own childlike goodbyes as George leaves the TeamSpeak. A few seconds later he leaves the server.

"Do you want to practice PVP?" Sapnap asks, hitting Dream with his fist. A smile overtakes his face as he equips his netherite axe. "You are going to die Sapnap" he yells as his friend shrieks in terror and instead runs away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually Sapnap got up the courage to actually fight him and managed to get a few wins. They fought for like an hour until Dream decided to log off for the night in favor of sleep. He had a long drive tomorrow.

Dream turned off his setup and began packing a small bag for the trip. He didn't need to pack much, since he'd only be at his parents house for a few days. He made it a point to try and visit his family every few months, since being a YouTube was so demanding of his time. He packed a few changes of clothes, his tooth brush, as well as other essentials. He knew that they'd have most of this stuff waiting for him when he got home, but it didn't hurt to come prepared anyway.

He was almost done packing when his phone suddenly pinged. Out of habit, Dream grabbed his phone, heart fluttering when he sees that it's a snapchat from George. He ignores the pattering of his heart and opens the message. George sent him a picture of a man running, with the caption "When your girl texts you."

'Why did you send me this' he replies. He sees George's snapchat character pop up at the bottom of his phone and immediately reply with 'Reminded me of you'. Dream chuckled. 'Why does it remind you of me?' He waited patiently as George responded. He didn't have a girlfriend or anything.

'You're always so quick to respond to me' he replies, his bitmoji staying in the left corner to show that he was waiting for a response.

'Am not.' He sends, and George immediately replies with 'Yes you are. You literally took two seconds to reply to me just now." Dream feels his face warm at that, embarrassed at George picking up on his eagerness.

'So what? I have my ringer on and you always message me when I'm not too busy' he replies. He smirks and quickly adds 'are you insinuating that you want to be my girlfriend?' He watches as George immediately starts typing.

'No no no that's GROSS Dream why would you even say that?' Dream ignores the slight pang in his chest at that comment.

'Why don't you just admit that you want to be my girlfriend Gogy'

'First of all I'm a guy, so it would be boyfriend. Second of all, that is GROSSSS." 

'Georgeeee why don't you accept my love' He teases.

'You're such an idiot' He replies.

Dream suddenly realizes that George was supposed to be sleeping an hour ago.

'Why are you awake anyway? I thought you were going to bed.' He questioned, waiting curiously for a response. He watched as George's bitmoji switched between typing and not typing. He waited for a few minutes before receiving a short response.

'Couldn't sleep.'

That's… odd. Why did it take so long for him to type that? Is he hiding something? Dream cautiously typed out a message, not wanting to pressure George into saying anything he didn't want to say. 

'Do you want to elaborate on that?' he questioned. He waited anxiously for a response.

'Not really. I just didn't have the best dream, that's all.' Dream's head filled with anxiety. He was instantly curious about the dream, wondering why it kept George awake. He wondered if it was a nightmare. But he didn't want to make George uncomfortable, so he replied with 'Okay. Well I hope that you're okay. You know you can tell me anything, right?'.

'Yes.'

'I'm fine, I just needed a distraction from it before I tried to sleep again.' Dream furrowed his brow in concern. Screw sleep, George needed him.

'Do you want to call me?' He waited for a response. Instead of a message, he received a FaceTime request. That was answer enough.

He answered the call instantly, heart rate increasing at seeing George's sleepy face in front of him. His eyes looked slightly puffy, like he'd been crying. If George hadn't told him he didn't want to talk about it, Dream would have questioned it. He would have comforted George and tried to assure him that everything was okay. But that's not what George needed right now. He needed exactly what he asked for. A distraction.

"You look horrible." he commented. A complete lie, but it evoked the reaction he wanted. George became one track minded when it came to defending himself. The perfect distraction. George scoffed and looked to the side. "I just woke up, of course I do." Dream blushed at the sound of George's sleepy voice. It was deep and scratchy. He slurred his words slightly more as his brain adjusted to being awake. He must have texted him immediately after waking up. Dream's heart pounded.

He moved the camera away from his face to hide his blush, beginning to finish packing for his trip in the morning.

"Dreammmm where did you go?" He heard George plead through the speaker. He chuckled as he stuffed his clothes in his dufflebag. "Calm down, I'm here." He says fondly. "I'm just packing for my visit to mom tomorrow."

Dream heard George inhale in excitement at that. "How is that going? You've been wanting to see them for months." Dream glanced down at his phone with a large smile, seeing George beaming at the news.

"Well they're both pretty excited." He admits, remembering how his mom and sister spammed him with messages earlier that morning. "They won't stop messaging me about it." He smiled with pride at how close he and his family were. He couldn't wait to see them.

George giggled and Dream caught himself staring at his phone screen for a moment. He watched how George's eyes sparkled and the corners of his mouth rose into a breathtaking smile. It was cute, how excited George was for Dream to visit his own family. George was such a genuine and gentle soul, it was amazing how much he cared about other people.

"Dream?" George asked, and he realized that he'd missed his question. Apparently he'd been staring for longer than a moment. What is wrong with him?

"I-I'm sorry, what did you say George? I was a bit distracted." He stuttered, failing at keeping his voice as casual as he'd intended. He hastily closed his duffle and set it against the wall, making his way over to his bed to hide in the comfort of his blankets. George didn't seem suspicious though and rolled his eyes playfully, "I said that it's crazy how you have to drive 4 hours to get to another part of Florida. In most countries in Europe, you can drive 30 minutes and be in another country." He scoffed, but his facecam betrayed just how genuinely amazed he truly was.

"Yeah that's another obnoxious thing about America. It's so large." He complained. He watched George grin wickedly and collapse in a fit of laughter and coughs. Dream grinned at him with an amused gleam in his eye, wondering what was so funny. "What?" He giggled, catching a little breeze of his contagious laughter.

He waited as George let out a particularly loud and painful sounding cough, preceded by another fit of giggles. Dream's stomach swooped at his laughter. How genuine and childlike it was. How was it that not even 10 minutes before, he was crying?

"What’s so funny?" He asked again, his pitch raising as he got more and more curious. George gasped for breath as he choked out a simple "That's what she said." Before collapsing in a 3rd fit of giggles. Dream's smile widened as he thought back to what he'd said. Yeah that's another obnoxious thing about America. It's so large.

It wasn't even that funny, but George seemed to think it was the funniest thing on the planet. He made it funny sheerly because of the ridiculousness of his reaction. He was obviously high off of exhaustion. And as much as Dream would love to listen to George's laughter forever, he knew that his friend had to sleep. 

After George finally calmed down, Dream asked "Are you feeling better?" He went silent for a moment, considering the question. "Yes." He finally replied, with a relieved smile. Dream was glad. "Then I think it's about time that you tried to go back to sleep, yeah? You must be so exhausted if you're laughing so hard at a that's what she said joke."

George nodded his head yes, "I think you're right, Dream." He smiled, "Thank you. You really helped." Dream smiled sweetly at his phone, glad that he could help relieve the stress that his friend was under. "Hey, it's no problem. You can always call me if you need to take your mind off anything. I'm just a call away."

George smiled shyly, "I know you are. Goodnight, Dream."

"Goodnight George."

He let George end the call. He plugged his phone in and set an alarm for 8 AM. He quickly drifted off to sleep, thinking of brown hair and brown eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~

He was walking through an airport looking for someone, but he didn't know who. He only had the strange feeling that if he didn't find them, the world might end.

He ran through the airport desperately, rushing past curious and judgemental strangers but not caring. He just had to find him. Him? Who was him?

Dream searched and searched, his mind slowly revealing to him the features of the person he was looking for. Brown hair. Then brown eyes. A wide smile. A boy with the laughter of heaven itself. Then his name.

George

He needed to find George.

He scanned the crowds for these tell tale features for what feels like hours until he finally spots him. He's waiting by the entrance. Dream smiles wider than he ever has and barrels forward.

"George!"

…

The next thing he knows, George is unlocking the front door of his house. They had been playfully arguing about something Dream couldn't remember.

"You can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch." He says nonchalantly, taking Dream's bags from his hands and carrying them to what was presumably his room. They brushed fingers and he felt electricity course through his body at the touch.

"No I can't let you do that, I'll sleep on the couch. You can take your bed." He states, stubbornly sitting on the couch. George scoffs, "Don't be ridiculous Dream, you're the guest. It's only right that I let you be comfortable." He argues back.

"How can I be comfortable knowing that you're not comfortable?" He retorts. George sighs, annoyed but amused. "And how can I be comfortable knowing that you're not comfortable?" He counters. God he was so cute. Dream felt the butterflies in his stomach swarm so intensly it made him slightly nauseous. This disagreement would go nowhere productive so he weighs his options and opts to go with what his heart wants. His brain be damned.

"We could always share a bed" he suggests, his heart beating intensely. George goes completely still, his face growing beat red. He stays still for a few moments until Dream is struck with a newfound confidence and stands up, making his way towards him. As Dream approached the frozen boy, he suddenly snaps out of it. He backs away a few steps, "We can't." He mumbles. Dream did not slow his pace until he stopped a few inches in front of the trembling boy. He leans in, whispering. "Why not? Are you afraid you'll lose control?" His mouth was meer centimeters away from George's ear, his breath warming his burning neck even more.

George just trembled, brown eyes wide, staring into Dream's as he pulled away slightly. Dream didn't pull too far though, not wanting to break the bubble of tension that he'd created. He watched as George's eyes flicked down to his lips. Just for a second. He then nodded ever so slightly.

"Y-yes." He breathed, his gaze drifting down to his lips more and more as he crumpled under Dream's gaze. Dream then smirked, leaning in and hovering centimeters away from George's lips, "Then do it. Lose control. I'm begging you."

Sparks explode between them as they kissed. George dropped the suitcase fully, instead using that hand to cup Dreams face. What started as a gentle kiss quickly became more intense as both boys became more desperate. George tasted of honey and salt, a taste that Dream never knew could turn him on so badly. Dream buried a hand into George's hair and pulled, and George made a noise that caused Dream's inside to squirm, made worse by the sudden sensation of George's tongue in his mouth.

Dream was high on pleasure. He was drunk with love. This was amazing. Everything he'd ever dreamed of and somehow more. But it wasn't enough. He needed even more.

Dream began pushing George towards his bedroom, him following without any complaint. They were both panting heavily now, and George grunted quietly as Dream pushed him onto the bed. Dream was there in an instant, drinking in George like he was a drug.

His hand slid out of George's hair and down his face. He splayed his fingers across his chest and moved his lips down to his neck. Dream felt the low whine in George's voice at this action and he felt his heart skip a beat at the sensation.. he wondered what it would feel like if he moaned.

Dream kept his lips nuzzled against George's throat and dragged his hand lower until it hovered over his pants. He gently applied pressure to the area and George moaned loudly at the sudden touch. Dream's stomach flipped at the vibration emitted from George's throat. He wanted to feel that again. He smiled into George's throat and mumbled, "You really did lose control."

He began grinding his crotch into George's. George moaned louder as he fell apart under Dream's command. George's hand desperately clung to the fabric of his bedsheets as he whined. Dream repeated this motion over and over, loving each and every moan that came out of George's mouth. He dragged his hand down to unbuckle George's waistband, rewarded with George bucking his hips into his hand with desperation. God, he loved every moment of this.

Then Dream woke up.

He was stunned.. Mortified. Disgusted. What the fuck was that. What the fuck was that? What the fuck was that??

Dream's face was burning intensely, his whole body on fire as he processed what he just dreamt. He checked his phone just to find out it was 5:30 in the morning. He groaned, knowing he'd never be able to sleep now.

Dream sat up, feeling instantly uncomfortable. He looked down slowly, groaning at the bulge that peeked up. Shit. He had a boner.

He awkwardly shuffled to the bathroom and turned on a cold shower. He deserved to suffer. He could quickly take care of his little… problem, and tries to. But his thoughts kept circling back to his dream. How George had moaned so desperately. How he'd grinded against George. No. He refused to jerk off to the thought of his best friend.

Goddammit. George was his best friend. So why the fuck was he having a wet dream about him? Where the fuck did that come from?

Dream got into the shower, yelping at the sudden change in temperature. He let the cold water run over him. He stood in there until his problem was gone, having washed away down the drain with the water.

His mind raced, trying to find an explanation. Any explanation. What did George do to worm his way into his dream? Sure, Dream has had his fair share of wet dreams in his life. But never with a guy. And never his best friend. It was all just so insane, he couldn't believe that it even happened.

So Dream decided to pretend it didn't happen. He decided to distract himself until it was time to leave. He pulled up a movie on Netflix and tried his best to pay attention to it. But he couldn't stop thinking of George and how easily he came apart under him. Fuck.

Did he just fuck up his friendship?

**Author's Note:**

> Whew~ what a ride huh? I apologize if this sucks, I just had the desire to read a fanfiction similar to this one but couldn't really find one that met the specifications so I elected to write one myself :)  
> However, if you did like it please comment and let me know what you think! I really struggle with motivation to continue things so feel free to leave a message so I feel more motivated to write! :)


End file.
